


New life

by Riddlers_Lackey



Category: Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: F/M, Minor Character Death, Reader Insert, Slow Build, more to be added - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-13 03:45:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7961227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riddlers_Lackey/pseuds/Riddlers_Lackey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader is sent to Gotham after the death of her father. She is living with her uncle who works for Joker. When the Clown prince of Gotham lays eyes on her he decides that she is going to be his.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Day

You don’t know why you did it, out of pure hate and fear probably. Now you were sitting shaking blood covering most of your shirt. In your arms laid the corpse of your father, throat slit and stabbed multiple times. ‘Cry just cry the cops will think you’re a victim’, you thought to yourself. Slowly hot tears spilled down your cheeks and you screamed until the police arrived. 

“Miss, can you tell me what happened…. Miss…Captain she’s unresponsive”, everyone tried to get you to talk to no avail. In the end it was decided that you shouldn’t be living alone in a house where your father was killed. After the funeral all your belongings were packed and you were on your way to live with a family member.

Your Uncle James was always your favorite person; luckily he was your closest of kin. Now it was no secret that he was the black sheep of the family. In fact growing up when you got in trouble your father would ask you if you wanted to wind up like your uncle in Gotham city. Last time you saw him was 5 years ago when you were 16 he was an umbrella boy for some mob boss whom he wouldn’t name. He was older than your father but had never married; you wondered how this bachelor would be able to deal with you. Especially if he found out that the death of his only brother was by your hands.

“Y/N”, He pulled you into a hug the moment he opened the door,” I can’t believe you had to experience this and then be forced here to Gotham. I wanted to make it to the funeral but the boss needed me for a rob ….job for a job” He took your bags and placed them next to a clothes rack that was probably stolen. “The couch pulls out…. Uh I’m looking for two bedroom places unless you think you’ll be stable enough to live on your own in two months” 

“I’d prefer to stay with you for a while, it feels saver” you walked over to the window that opens to the fire escape, “this is Gotham after all” You turn to him.

Uncle James ordered a pizza and explained to you that he now worked security among other things for the mob boss he used to be the umbrella boy for. He talked about how Gotham worked and if you’re ever in real trouble to go straight to Commissioner Gordon. You slowly unpacked and hung up the few pieces of clothing you owned. It was mostly modest items since your father had been very controlling; you needed to get a new wardrobe as soon as possible. A knock sounded from the front door you expected the pizza man instead you heard your Uncle say the most feared name in town.

“Joker, sir … why are you here?” Your uncle sounded slightly scared and you saw that he was holding the door so that the joker couldn’t look in.

“Oh Jamie boy you’re not hiding somebody from me are ya. You of all people know that there isn’t a thing in Gotham that happens in Gotham that I don’t hear.” The mob boss busts inside the tiny apartment,” Oh hello pretty, pretty, pretty girl. I hear you saw a murder.”  
You stayed quiet but felt no fear in fact him being there giving you attention was as exciting as your first kill. It took everything you had not to walk to him fall to your knees and beg him to take you away. Luckily or unfortunately depending on how you look at it your uncle asked to speak with Joker outside in the hallway. Joker walked backwards never once breaking eye contact with you. Your uncle closed the door behind them. Once the click sounded you fell to the ground, you had held your breath since the moment your eyes met his. Joker was the exact opposite of what any sane person would want but you’re not sane in any sense of the word. His sent lingered in the room, all you wanted was to see him again, have him take you, to make him proud.

Your Uncle came back inside the apartment alone much to your discontent. “Well that’s uh one way to be introduced to Gothams criminal side. He’s offering you a job, nothing bad stock housing for his businesses 100% legal, or at least that’s what he said. He won’t take no for an answer. You start tomorrow. If you don’t think you can do it I’ll call him and…”

“No I can do it”, in truth all you wanted was for Joker to be happy,” If its stock I won’t really have to talk much” 

Your new life in Gotham was off to a strong start you just hoped that you could keep your past a secret until it needed to be told.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally you see joker again

Three weeks had gone by since you first met the Joker and you have had no contact with him since. Your job was easy enough count stock, answer phone calls, order more stock. The only hard part was moving the shelves back and forth along their tracks, they weigh enough to crush a man’s skull and on this faithful day they did. Your bosses name was Terry; he was a short man with a big head and hair that was always greasy. He smelled of old take out and sweat. Thankfully he never touched you but you would often catch him staring at you from his office window through the blinds. You had a feeling his thoughts where less than pure.   
You had been taking stock of the shelf farthest from the entrance when you heard three gun shots ring out like the others you tried to exit but a familiar voice stopped you in your tracks. “No Y/N, you stay.” he beckoned to you. Two of his henchman where holding up your boss, he was tied up and gagged. 

“Now like I said before, nothing happens in Gotham that I don’t know about. Especially the only witness and survivor of a murder case moving in. Your uncle told me that your father wasn’t very nice so my dear tell me what really happened that night”; Joker stared into your eyes he cupped your face with his cold hands,” What did you do?”

“When people mistreat you, you have to hurt them back”, your voice was innocent like a child admitting that they snuck a piece of candy. You placed your hands on top of his,” Did he mistreat you sir.” You did your best to sound as sweet as possible.

“Security tapes have shown him doing some… unsavory things”, He growled out the last two words,” dirty things, while watching you sweetheart.” Joker spun you around to look at him,” Now you tell me what you want to happen to him.

Joker’s firm body against your back made you feel confident,” Put his head on the tracks”, Joker growled and placed his head in the crook of your neck, you continued,” Crush him, but do it slowly.”

The henchman did as you said, Terry screams where muffled and you could see the fear in his eyes. Jokers laugh filled the room, you found yourself laughing along with him. On final push and blood pooled on the floor, some of it hit your shoes. Joker wrapped his arms around your waist and placed a single kiss on your neck before leading you outside toward a car. He opened the door but stopped you before you got in. “My dear I knew you would be fun from the moment I saw you, today you did not disappoint. I'm so glad I didn’t have to kill you as well.” He kissed your hand and sent you home.

You were in a state of pure bliss the ride back to your Uncles apartment. Upon arrival your Uncle opened your door panic was written all over his face. He pulled you out, thanked the driver and practically dragged you inside slamming the door. The room was silent; you thought Uncle James was looking at the floor but it turns out he was looking at your shoes.

“What did he do to you”, He began searching you for injuries,” Did he hurt you, please Y/N tell me what happened” 

Shaking your head you sat him down on the couch clasping his hands in yours,” The bloods Terry’s. Everyone in the family always said I acted more like you than anyone else… he was a horrible man and got what he deserved.”

Uncle James got up and walked to the kitchen his hand over his eyes,” Tell me you didn’t do it, tell me joker made you watch, it was his orders and you wanna leave town please Y/N.”

“I made the call on how Terry would die, I watched and I laughed.” You shook your head,” something is wrong with me I know it and I have since … since I pushed the blade into your brother, my father, my first victim. I'm broken I… I belong here in Gotham, with Joker with you.”

James yelled and punched a wall leaving a fist size hole; he then turned around and grabbed your arm pulling you into a crushing hug and dragging you both down to your knees. You could feel his tears stain your shirt. Everyone always said that you took after him but none of them would have ever thought that you could be worse. You are the killer and he’s just the hired muscle there to make you seem more threatening. You two stayed in that place for a total of three hours, your arms wrapped around him as he let out his frustrations, sadness and pain. After he was limp it took all the strength you had to keep him from falling over. The night was a silent one, your uncle had you sleep in his bed while he took the couch so that you would be ‘more comfortable’ realistically he wanted to make sure you didn’t leave, like he would even notice he slept like the dead.

In the morning you walked out to see black and red roses covering both the living room and kitchen. Present boxes littered the floor all addressed to you, a few suit cases stood by the door. Your uncle stood in the kitchen a cup of coffee in hand, his eyes where swollen as if he hadn’t had much rest. “Joker has really taken a shine to ya hasn’t he, made the other henchmen go out and buy ya stuff, I don’t know if you can tell”, He motioned to the boxes,” Had me throw out your old stuff… I hope you don’t mind but the boss doesn’t want you in boring plain clothes no more. He is also moving us to a better apartment closer to him.” Each box held different item of clothes, jewelry set, makeup and other accessories, it all looked extremely expensive. “Please be safe… or at least stand up for yourself, don’t let him take advantage of you.” With that said your uncle left the apartment and you began to pack up all the presents in the suit cases.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So question any ideas where you guys want this to go? Leave comments or send me an ask at @thereaderswishes on tumblr


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huge thanks to Elizabeth and Mrs.+Mia+Wallace for helping me with the writers block you guys are the best

The apartment Joker had gotten you was bigger than any place you had ever stayed before; your bedroom itself was bigger than Uncle James apartment and every wall was white with silver mirrors and framed artwork. The kitchen was full of expensive high-end gadgets all in black red and white; the living room had a huge window that faced a busy Gotham so that you could look down among the citizens. While two of Jokers female workers put away all of your new possessions you sat in the living room and read the letter Joker had left you.

Dear Y/N,

I do hope you are pleased with your new home my darling. You did better than expected the other day so I thought that you deserved to move in here sooner. That old hold in the wall is no place for a beautiful woman such as you. I don’t want you ever stepping foot in that warehouse ever again. You begin working for me as my personal assistant tomorrow at 8 sharp. Please dress in the attire hanging in the closet closest to the window in your room.

Yours truly,

Joker

You had been Mr. J’S assistant for a month now, all you had to do was keep track of his appointments and keep him company when he felt he needed it. He needed company very often especially at night and during his “off hours”. You spent almost all your time by his side watching as he struck fear into the hearts of Gothams whole population. You were so in love that you ignored all the red flags that would pop up. Letting him yell at you when a plan went bad, threatening your Uncles life as well as yours in the process. He would always apologize the next day by sending you roses, candies and jewelry. Every time your Uncle would beg you to leave him to run away and re-think your life but deep down you both knew that the moment you stepped foot out of Gotham all hell would break loose. It was another day but this time it had been unbearable for James to just sit back and beg you to leave. Joker had hit you after you two had almost gotten caught by Batman while escaping from attacking the GCPD. You had come home with a very obviously bruised cheek. 

James came busting into your room throwing down the suit case he had held. “Your leaving”, he yelled packing up your basic necessities, “this is the god damn last straw ain’t no way I’m letting that crazy ass clown hit my family.” 

“Crazy… ass… clown hmmm”, Joker slowly walked in to the room, “Now I told you this the moment I saw here Jamie boy Y/N is mine and I don’t like people trying to take my things away from me. Y/N Darling come to Daddy.”

By force of habit you rose from your bed and advanced toward J but James stepped in front of you. Both of the men stared intently at each other Joker more calm knowing that he always got what he wanted.

“Move now unpack her things and I might let you live”. You placed your hand on James’s arm pleading him to listen. J pulled out his gun, “Do you really want to out like this Jamie, trying to hide my sweetheart”, you pushed James hand down and he backed up allowing you to run into Jokers arms, “Good boy … but you still need to be punished both of you Jamie for packing and you Y/N for not stopping him!” A loud bang rang out, your eyes grew wide, and legs giving out on you causing you to fall but Joker caught you holing you close. “Frost have the boys move her things to the pent house she won’t need to be anywhere but my side from now on. He practically carried you away. For the first time you felt something, was this what people called sadness, J didn’t look the same to you anymore. Your loyalty to him had far surpassed that of love, he killed your only family yet you still went with him willing, agreeing to stay with him, love only him.

There was a funeral held for Uncle James but Joker refused to let you go saying that he should be the only person you care about. True to his word you never left J’s side unless he felt that the situation might be too dangerous. Day after day your only companions were Frost and the love of your life. Days turned to weeks to months. That Friday you had a meeting at the club J had told you to meet him there at 6 sharp and to dress up for him. You showed up in a skin-tight red dress with black lace up the sides and black pumps. The music was too loud and everyone stared at you since you just stood awkwardly on the side-walk. As usual he was late; you were about to call and leave another message when you felt a firm body press against your back. A soft growl let you know it was the clown prince himself. With a sigh of relief he led you into the club past all the dancers and into his VIP area. He patted his lap signaling for you to sit. A waitress brought you both a drink, avoiding eye contact hoping to escape unharmed. 

“Now my dear as usual your job is to sit still, look pretty, find his weaknesses”, he ran his hand up and down your back,” and keep me from doing anything…. Naughty.”

“Yes Sir”

“Good Girl” He patted your thigh and called in the first client.

The Client was a short balding man in a suit that was a size to big he was carried in by two of Jokers goons. J ran his free hand up and down your exposed leg as you sipped your drink. 

“I… I… I can exppplain wh... what happened Sir I Just need a few more dddays and ill have what I own you and and more I swear on my mother’s grave!” The man seemed on the verge of tears as he pleaded. You placed your hand on J’s chest and whispered in his ear, “His mother’s alive and well just celebrated 76 years last week”.

“Jimmy… can I call you Jimmy… Jimmy your mothers not dead ”, Joker pushes you off his lap and walks toward the cowering man,” Now because I'm feeling generous I'm going to let you go but first I’m going to need ya too…” A loud crash came from the front of the club, the three of you jumped to your feet. Batman had come he was quickly approaching the VIP room. “Shit Batsy”, J grabbed Jimmy by the collar and threw him through the door way, “I’m going to need ya to stall him. Darling come with me.” The two of you fled through the back door and ran through the alleys in hopes of escape. Batman was not far behind. 

“J please I can keep going I’m in heels and a short dress.” As you came to a dead-end Joker stopped and turned you to face him holding you by the shoulders. His eyes burned into your soul momentarily calming the angry voices in your mind, your lips crashed into his and you focused on memorizing the feeling of him knowing what was coming next. In swift movement he lifted you up, throwing you in the nearby garbage bin and closing the lid. You sat in silence as you heard Batmans footsteps approaching. In moments Joker was gone and once again you were alone. You tried to feel scared or sad or really anything. Your uncle’s words or warning rang in your mind. You stopped by a bank and pulled out as much cash as you could hold in your purse and left town.

You changed your name, died your hair and worked jobs that could never be associated with any form of mafia till you finally made it to Central City. You sought out help from the Flash, who set you up with a doctor that helped him with his abilities, you just wanted to be sane who better to help that people who made meta-humans worst case scenario you get a superpower. After a year you felt safe enough to go back and visit your Uncle James grave to properly pay your respects.

For so long you had blocked out any new from Gotham fearing the worst but upon arrival it seemed nothing had changed except that the King had a new Queen. The town had long forgotten all about you so you were able to walk to the cemetery with no fear of being stopped. Even if somebody somehow recognized you they wouldn’t care the world had moved on. The cemetery was empty when you entered the chilly Gotham air reminding you of darker times. Placing flowers on your Uncles graves you began to tell him all about your life after mental treatment. How you work at a coffee shop that’s well known for being protected by a hero and how your actually close friends with that said hero and all the free days you spend helping others in hopes to make up for everything you had done before. Hot tears began to fall down your cheeks

“I hope you’re looking down on me proud of how I’ve changed” 

“Oh darling I highly doubt he’s up above us”, Just like the night you left a firm body pressed against your back, “Not really a huge fan of the new color”

Oh how you wished you would have listened to Flash and told Batman you were coming.


End file.
